Justice League: The feral beast
by agant6
Summary: Wolverine has been sent to the DC universe after witnessing a traumatic event where he joins the Justice League. He will face new foes and face different challenges. But will the sorrow destroy from the inside that even his healing factor won't cure.
1. Chapter 1

The battle field was filled with rubble and many injured civilians. The Avengers stood there gazing at there at the defeat of there most powerful enemy, the sentient being known as Ultron. He was in a heap as mechanical menaces body parts was scattered all over the place but none of the Avengers took him down only one had the drive and will to defeat him The feral mutant, the ultimate weapon...the animal. Wolverine in a berserker state defeated the android everyone would think that this would be a perfect time to celebrate but it wasn't the feral mutant may have been victorious but it cost him something precious the love of his life Malita Garner is laying in Logans arms as nothing but a corpse he couldn't believe again someone who he deeply loves has died once again and Logan knows he hadn't lost as many of the woman he loved had died. The Avengers watched as Wolverine let loose his tears as the woman he loved had died during Ultrons assault how could not have caught her scent when she was in the vicinity Logan wanted nothing more the jab his claws into his heart even though wouldn't kill him he was to much in anguish to care Carol Danverns walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder she felt him stiffen as he turned her eyes she could see the anger and that bored within them and she many other Avengers could feel sorry for him why was the world so cruel to Logan what did he ever do to deserve this pain.

"Logan I'm sorry " said Captain Marvel as her voice was etched in sadness.

Logan turned his head to the woman he loved and stayed there in silence the Avengers looked at the in sadness as well Tony was the next to walk up to Logan and Carol he knew was hell of battle on all of them but it was of a struggle for the yellow clad mutant Iron man couldn't believe that this happened he wanted to blame himself that his armor didn't scan her location and he could saved her life he prepare a funeral for tomorrow it would be the least he could do his teammate.

"Logan I've decided to prepare a funeral for her tomorrow would that be acceptable." Iron man said as his voice became metallic through his helmet.

"Yeah shell head that would be nice" Logan responded.

Before the armored avenger say something to put Wolverine at ease an illuminating white light shot from the sky and engulfed Logan in the light many the Avengers covered their eyes from the shining light they stared the spot that Logan once was in and wonder at what just happened.

Logan looked around the area in confusion there was nothing where he stood nothing at all he couldn't even pick up a scent in the white nothingness the a large being appeared before him he was extremely tall but what made him stand out was extremely large head and ghost like eyes Logan immediately knew who this was Uatuh the watcher.

"_Wolverine it has been awhile_." Uatuh said in his deep booming voice.

"Sure has." Logan responded with sadness still in his voice and eyes.

"I _have watched your battle with one called Ultron and I am sorry for the one you have lost_." Uatuh said.

"Story of life my life bub." Logan says with a hurt expression on his face.

"_What if I told you I can take you place where you can be free of your pain a place where you won't have carry your burden_." his deep voice never wavering.

Wolverine head snapped up he couldn't believe what he was hearing a place where he could be free of his pain and anguish but he couldn't say he could be free he's lived with it through out his existence since his childhood to weapon x to Japan even when he joined the X-men his life was still riddled with anguish he wish he could just die but because of his healing factor he always saw it as somewhat as a curse how can someone live with themselves watching everyone you cared for die and live such a tragic life Wolverine wanted nothing more than to die so he had to make a decision an he already knew what his choice was.

"Alright the is to tempting for me to pass up I guess so I'm ready when you are big guy" Logan said accepting the offer."

"_As you wish." _Says Uatuh

Logan was soon engulfed another white light before he could his body completely vanished a sad smile crossed his features as he silently sais goodbye the Avengers, the X-men. and Malita.

**Justice League Watchtower**

The founding members of League were sitting in the circle of the meeting room discussing the recent attack from Doomsday who was now in the Phantom zone thanks to the hero who was clad in blue red, the man of steel, Superman. All the league were giving there reports on the event this was really stressing Superman every time Doomsday would come a portion of his beloved city would be destroyed because he use his full strength and he new Doomsday wouldn't hold back either but all that mattered that Lois was okay he placed his hand forehead and heaved a sigh.

"Are you alright Kal." Said Diana as she placed hand on his shoulder.

Clark turned his head and smiled

"I'm fine Diana just glad that this is all over." Superman responded

"We all know that monster at some point will break free and no comforting are going to change that." The voice that brought them back to reality was none other then the Dark Knight himself Batman if anyone can destroy a happy moment it would be him.

"Come on bats have a lighten up." Said the fastest man alive Flash only receive a bat glare from Batman Flash face immediately went pail and turned his to avoid the frightening gaze of the caped crusader.

"It seems no matter what we try to imprison him Doomsday has able escape the Phantom zone." Says the calm voice of J'onn Jonzz the Martian manhunter.

"Well we obviously can't put him in a maximum security prison the Phantom zone is only logical choice place him. " The earth Green Lantern John Stewart responded.

"I guess we've got no choice but to put him there again in case he escapes... again." Says Sheyera Hol the ex Thanigarian soldier Hawkgirl.

Before anyone could say anything else a blinding light flashed above the meeting room and everyone had cover their eyes as a man fell on the table 'hn now that what I call a bumpy ride' the man thought everyone could see his uniform was torn in place but no wounds were on him Batman leaped to table and grabbed the man by the fore arm on his back and pressed his head against the table.

"Who are you?!" Batman demanded.

His response was kick to the stomach and his back hitting the wall the man glared at all of them and unsheathed his claws between his knuckles ready for a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The founding members all stared at the man before them his eyes held savagery and rage he looked like a wild wolf ready pounce on them if any of them dared to make a sudden move, what really caught their attention were the twelve inch claws that shot out between his knuckles. The mans breathing was irregular as he started to walk back towards the automated door once it opened he made a break for it.

"Don't allow him to escape" Batman commanded.

"On it Bruce" Superman responded.

"Everyone split up and look for him whoever we can't afford to have him roaming around the Watchtower" Batman's order did not fall on deaf ears as everyone proceeded to search for the intruder. As everyone maintained radio contact they down the hall and separated Everyone searched high an low for enraged man but found nothing until Flash spotted one of the walls torn to shreds Flash deduced he used those certain blades to cut through the wall like it was knife through butter, how sharp were those thing?!

"Batman I think found him he's in the west wing" said Flash.

"Be on your guard and don't take your eyes off of him we'll be there in two minutes." Came Batman's voice through Flashes communicator he was expecting a congratulations but then again Batman has never complimented anyone.

Flash treaded carefully through wall trying to be mindful of his surroundings his eyes scanned every inch of room he could spot him Wally never felt so afraid he felt like he was being hunted and he knew the predator was enjoying every ounce of weariness if one thing when being hunted fear causes to lose your concentration on focusing were predator might be stalking you and give them advantage over you. Flash wondered if this how the pathetic criminals felt when Batman was eyeing them through the darkness.

As Flash proceeded with one step he heard a certain "snikt" he gazed up and saw the man above him. The man leaped and let out an animal like cry that was enough send a shiver down anyone's spine as he descended Flash came to his senses and dodged with ability the fastest man alive title, he watched as the man claws plunged through the metal floor only for him to pull them out and lunged at Flash. Flash was able dodge him in instant with his super speed and the man continued his enraged strike he struck horizontal and vertical swipes only to constantly dodge them he knew what those claws did to the metal wall and didn't want his flesh make with those leapt back in order give himself some distance from the deadly barrage Flash was surprised to see that the man did not at all fatigued anyone would be catching their breaths by trying strike madly.

"Do you get a manicure for those things." Flash quipped with a smirk on so he could he could infuriate the yellow costumed man.

His only response was silence as the man maintained his stoic expression that could even rival Batman's.

"Not much of a talker are you that's okay we've got a certain dark brooding jerk who fills that gap." said Flash still maintaining that infuriating smirk.

His other response was the man beginning to stand in a straight calm stance no longer keeping brutish stance he sheathed his claws between his knuckles his stoic expression not wavering.

"If you want to take it easy on me then go right ahead then don't worry I'll lower speed just a little." That was cocky and stupid move and the man knew it as Flash ran towards him he reared his hand clenched his hand into a fist and struck Flash square in the face knocking him unconscious in a second.

"Kid's just as annoyin as Spider-man" Said the man standing over Flashes body that now had blood running down from his lip, the man then proceeded forward into a place where he was.

"I gotta figure out where the hell I am." Said the man who thought it was best red suited man behind in order to Uatuh had sent him.

**Meanwhile**

The man was roaming through the Watchtower while still keeping alert of his pursuers right when he landed in the meeting room he caught all of their scent and placed in his mind for photographic just in case catch a whiff of them coming close but they far from his position so he was for the moment. Where ever he was heading he did not know and did not care. The haunting memories of his girlfriend still haunted the man mind he could still picture her lifeless body in his arms and at that moment memories started to flood back to all the woman he had loved but were taken by deaths grip. Rose, Mariko, Jean Grey and now Maleta. Why is he the one to suffer this never ending pain no matter how he healed externally the scars will always run deep internally. His path always lead to bloodshed and sorrow no matter how hard he tried to follow his code of honor. The man was so tired of it all why can't he ever have piece it's as if he was destined for nothing but blood and sorrow.

"Ain't my life a bitch guess is what my path is meant for and now finally it ends here." The man muttered as he walked down the hall he came to a station this was probably the largest room here he stopped near the glass window and gazed at looked like the planet earth. The man kept a neutral expression as if he wasn't at all surprised he seen some the strangest things in his lifetime and he has to space numerous of times. 'Well isn't this just dandy' the man thought he sighed and leaned back against the glass window and slid down it with his bottom forearms on his knees and his propped down feeling mentally exhausted.

**Back in the west wing**

Flash awoken to the feeling of someone shaking his unconscious body to wake up he looked to see it was Sheyera Hol trying help him up into a sitting position. She was about ask if he was okay until the powerful voice of the Dark Knight spoke.

"How did he escape?" Batman demanded more than asked not even bothering to ask is okay.

"He got a good one in feels like my head got with a hammer." Flash said hoping the searing pain in his head would stop.

"Kal, J'onn can you find?" asked Wonder Woman

The Kryptonian and Martian acknowledged Diana request and began searching. Superman relying on x-ray vision and Martian Manhunter using his telepathy. J'onn was the first to locate him.

"I found him he is in the main hall." J'onn said.

"I found him it looks like he's resting." Superman said.

"I don't care what he's doing we need to get to him and question him." The dark voice of Batman spoke.

"Well lets go then." Said Wonder Woman and hoping that Batman wouldn't mentally scar him through one of his legendary and frightening interrogation sessions.

**In the main hall**

The man heard their footsteps from the distance and caught their scent he sighed and tried to sit up just then all seven of them came into the room and that's when he popped his claws but Superman being the beacon of hope tried his to calm the down.

"Easy were not going to hurt you we just want to why you're here."

The man still maintained his glare and claws still sheathed Diana got a good look through his eyes they were hardened through many years of battle and loss there was also a hint of sadness in them as well in an instant his eyes reminded the Amazonian princess of Batman's.

"I've heard that one before blue boy." The man responded in a gruff voice.

"What is your name?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Logan." He responded

"I sense great struggle within you Logan why?" Martian Manhunter questioned all the League members glanced at him except for Batman who kept his eyes on their intruder.

That was when the Logan's eyes began to water all the pent up emotion was finally flooding out but his eyes were still hardened.

"The woman I loved was murdered." Logan said but his voice didn't crack he was never the type to break and he wasn't going to start now.

The league eyes widened at this this man who stood before them looked like he had been through hell back the tearing's in his costume was evident and he looked emotionally drained as well. J"onn walked up to him and his began to glow bright orange meaning that he was speaking with him telepathically.

"_You are tired my friend sleep_."

Logan's eyes began to feel extremely heavy and decided not to fight any longer he's had enough fighting for one day. He fell forward and landed in J'onns arms everyone stared at him with sympathetic looks except for Batman but that didn't mean couldn't feel on the inside.

"Great Hera." The Princess of the Amazons muttered with sadness in her beautiful voice.


	3. Chapter 3

The man known as Logan found himself surrounded by darkness he looked around with a perplexed look on his face as he walked through the abyss his mind was racing with questions as to what was going on. Soon the darkness was beginning to fade and Logan found himself in a location that felt familiar he saw homes that appeared to be Asian shrines and saw in the distance that appeared to be Mount Fuji Logan knew this place all to well he was in Japan the very country that felt like a second home to him he couldn't help take in the scenery it was always so elegant the sun always shined beautifully over land which made even more beautiful which is probably why it earned well title land of the rising sun. 'This place never ceases to amaze me' thought felling every ounce nostalgia and enjoying every minute of it, that's until a very dark memory struck his mind he remembered Mariko Yashida Logan couldn't help but frown and cast his head down, he remembered how he had no choice but to kill her in order to end her suffering from the poison that at eating away at her. He loved her in every way he could even though he was able to see her again when he was in hell he still missed to very core of his soul.

"Logan san." The mutants head snapped up at the familiar voice it was the voice he knew all to well it was the voice Mariko Yashida. Logan tried to find the source of her voice but couldn't pin point it's exact location it was almost madning that he couldn't find her. Logan was beginning to believe he must've heard it is head, great now voices in his head he knew at some point he end up insane he just didn't think it would take this long until his mind would finally cracked.

"Logan san." Logan heard the voice and he was sure it didn't come from mind his eyes gazed down to his long lost lover but what was shocking to him that blood was running down her mouth his eyes went wide at this discovery bust was even more shocking to him that his claws were implanted in her abdomen.

"No not again!" Logan screamed he sheathed his claws feeling even sorrowful that he hurt even more by puling them out but she didn't show sign of pain through gorgeous eyes. Logan couldn't believe this his most painful memory was being thrown back in his face he couldn't help but hold her in a loving tight embrace.

"Mariko please don't leave me again." Logan said through sobs Mariko began cast smile on her face knowing the honorable man she fell in love with still missed her Shigen was wrong about him that's why it cost him his life by underestimating his morals. Mariko couldn't help but place a hand on Logan's cheek still maintaining her beautiful smile he always loved that about her smiles always seem to make his troubles go away.

"Logan san don't feel such sorrow in your heart for me you knew there was know other way even gone from this world I will always watch over you it aches to me see you go through such torment." Mariko through out the goodness of her heart.

"Mariko I wish could go back in time and see you again it always knowing every morning I waking up knowing that I ended your life." Logan's eyes were beginning to water and he wasn't going to hold back the tears. Logan began to notice that Mariko was beginning to fade away he still wanted hold her just a bit longer but he knew couldn't but he would cherish this moment for as long he could.

"Logan san I will always love you.' with those last words she was gone.

Logan was in a pit of sadness the woman he once loved was gone and there was he could do change that but he will always remember her no matter how hard he missed her.

"I will always love you to Mariko." said Logan that's when he noticed he was in a different area and he recognized this area to it Weschester were the X mansion was located. But this wasn't the same where he taught at it was the old one years ago when Charles was still around Logan missed his friend very dearly he had excepted him into his family of mutants and Logan couldn't feel more proud than to be part of a team...no he was part of a family. no longer was he ever alone in search for answers of his dark secret past he had the help of the telepath and he respected him like a brother. In an instant Jean came into his mind he remembered the first time he saw her she was beautiful woman he trademark red hair and her captivating eyes drew him to her she had such caring nature that Logan loved the most it taught him to be a better man. He remembered how the Phoenix the entity that took her over and was forced to do its bidding when she became the Dark Phoenix then she sacrificed her life in order to saved the world he loved her so much we do anything to see her again.

"Logan." He turned around instantly saw the red haired woman she looked at him with a smile on her face that his heart skip a beat she was in her Phoenix attire and was engulfed in the Phoenix aura and was levitating in mid air. She soon descended down and stood in front of the Canadian.

"Long time no see red." Logan said. Jean held her smile while looking at the man that captivated her since he became an X-man.

"It's been a long time I hear you named your school after me that was nice keeping my memory and helping other mutants."

"Thanks I thought it was right thing to do to help them to become people instead of soldiers." Wolverine remember his confrontation with Cyclops on how he wanted the rest of students to face off against the sentinals on Utopia. and he took Kitty, Rogue and the some of the others to leave with him to the old X-mansion and named the Jean Grey school for higher learning.

"I've been watching your struggles Logan and I've seen your persevere through them and maintain your Samurai code of honor it was of reasons I loved you."

Logan wanted to run up to her and kiss her but tried every ounce of his willpower to resist the sudden urge. And he knew Jean probably knew that he was thinking it considering she was a telepath. But he knew Jean was resisting the urge as well she might be able to read minds but Logan is able to read body language. That's when he noticed that she was fading into nothing as well just like Mariko did not to long ago her smile never wavered.

"Logan remember to find happiness and remember your never alone." Jean disappeared with those parting words and let them sink into Wolverines subconscious. He tried to take her words to heart but considering the dark events that happened in his life it was difficult to think differently about it.

"I'll try Jeanie." Logan soon discovered that the area was changing again but this location wasn't a peaceful one it was filled with destruction buildings were demolished as well as cars and every single person seemed to be dead. Logan was no stranger to being around corpses but he always sympathy for those who passed on in the afterlife even who died at the tip of his admantium claws. He kept walking this deceased city until something caught onto him this was city where he and the Avengers fought Ultron and the memories of Malita was starting to creep into his mind. She died in his arms and he'd do anything to be with her again then Logan's hearing picked up a painful and terrifying scream.

"Logan help me!" Logan recognized the voice it was Malita he ran to the direction of the scream never once stopping until he found her. His legs carried him to her but something was their also it was the machine known as Ultron he was holding her strangle holding by raising her over his head. His metallic grip was not only cutting off her hair but bruising her throat. Ultron could easily kill her in seconds if he wanted to but he wanted this pathetic humans suffering and pleased him even more to know Wolverine was standing their as well.

"Pitiful being." Those were final words Malita heard as Ultron snapped her neck in right angle and dropped to the floor like she was worthless object but to him human worthless objects nothing more.

"MALITA! "Logan screamed at top of his lungs he wasn't able save her again at the hands of metallic menace Ultron may not have any human facial feature but if he did he would be smirking. Feeling the all to familiar animal like rage that has been with him for as long as he can remember he charged at Ultron and popped his claws ready to rip the machine to shreds. Once he got close enough he leapt into the air and plunged his claws into the chest plate of the machine but he once he did that he did not see Ultron he saw Malita at the end of his claws. Logans eyes were so wide they looked like they about pop out his metal laced skull. 'How when?!' Logan though erratically he saw Ultron had killed Malita and it turned out to be Ultron ripped to shreds with claw marks everywhere on his body. Logan soon turned his attention to the person he had hurt by mistake. How could this have happened again.

"Logan." Malita in the most agonized voice the Wolverine had ever heard. Holding her in arms Logan screamed by raising head to the sky.

Logan awoken with a roar of a beast with his claws unsheathed his breathing was erratic as the heart monitor was beating rapidly Logan soon calmed down and realized it was just dream he then sheathed his claws and placed his hand on his face while sighing heavily in order to calm himself even more. He took a look of his surroundings and noticed that he was in what looked like a medical lab. If it's one thing Logan hated it hospitals it made him remember the terrible experiment weapon x used on him.

"Your finally awake." Logan heard the voice turned his head to it's source what Logan could make out was a green alien who wore black all over and a blue cape.

"Yeah where am I?" Logan asked already slightly irritated that he didn't know where he was from the beginning.

"You are in the Justice League watch tower medical wing." The Martian responded.

"Justice League?" Logan said in a questioning tone not having the slightest clue as to what he was talking about. Before J'onn could answer the mans question his communicator began to ring J'onn pressed the receiver and heard Superman's voice on the line.

"_J'onn is our visitor awake_?"

J'onn glanced at the man his uniform is torn but there didn't appear to be any physical wounds it curiosity was beginning to peak but he decided not to question him about it. 'strange.' the martian thought.

"Yes he is would you like me to send him to the meeting room?

"_Yes that would be best_." Said Superman and then he cut the line.

"Logan wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Come there are some people who would like to meet you." Logan pushed himself off the medical and followed John to where he would meet these people but Logan still had guard up just in case they tried anything. He entered the meeting room with J'onn and saw the six people he encountered before they sat around a large table it reminded Logan when he had meetings with the Avengers and these people seemed to no different. A man with blue uniform, a long red cape and an S insignia stamped on his chest rose from his standing proud he walked over to Logan and stood in front of him.

"Hello Logan it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Superman, this is Flash. Wolverine looked in the direction of Flash his costume was completely red with a yellow lightning bolt in the center of his chest yellow gloves and yellow boots. He saw him wave at him but Logan didn't respond. "This is Green Lantern." He saw an African American man with a green and black uniform his eyes were calm and alert as if we was ready for anything Logan had to hand it to him even though the others were not seeing him as an enemy his guard was steady. He did a simple nod at Logan's direction. "This is Sheyera Hol." Logan saw a woman with red hair and gorgeous in an instant jean popped up in his head but immediately shook it of what caught him off guard were the wings she reminded him of Warren Worthington Archangel, he also noticed a mace strapped to her thigh he wondered if she could use it. She also gave a nod to Wolverine direction. " This is Wonder Woman." What Logan saw was gorgeous woman with flowing raven hair she had metal bracelets that were probably six inches in length her boots were red and wore red armored plating around her torso and golden tiara around her forehead. She gave him a warm smile that for some reason put himself at ease a little he wondered if she had that effect on a lot of people. "And this is Batman." Logan turned his direction to the Dark Knight what he could were black glove three razor blades attached to the bottom forearms he had a mask that covered the to half of his face leaving his mouth exposed he had a long pointy ears on the top of the mask al bat insignia was marked on his chest and Logan noticed that he was wearing Kevlar. Unlike the others who gave him a subtle the simply glared kept his eyes at Logan and used his legendary bat glare in his Logan could see the willpower and determination and like Green Lantern and Sheyeras eyes these held no softness and no trust. He also saw something dark in them as if this man had been through hell and survived many times than he can count. Wolverine could this man was no push over made mental note to underestimate him Logan countered with a deadly glare of his own and he knew Batman could see right through his eyes that wasn't who been through hell. Their eyes remained locked on each other as if they were trying to shoot bullets through each other and neither one of them was going to waver their gazes.

Everyone in the room could feel the tension no one expected that this man could look Batman straight in the eye and match his glare. Everyone soon looked at Logan at saw that look in his eyes it was almost identical to Batman's glare this man was just as frightening as him. Superman decided to break this never ending battle of the glares by clearing throat.

"Well it's nice to meet to you Logan I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot." Superman proceeded to shake Logan's hand but Logan did not respond to it he simply kept his eyes on the man of steel. Superman let his hands drop to his sides yeah this guy was exactly like Batman.

"What is this place?" Logan was already tired of greetings and wanted cut to the chase he wanted what this place is.

"This is Justice League main head quarters the Watchtower." Superman told but the look the on Logan face said that he wasn't impressed.

"You know big time heroes who protect the world." Flash chimed in. But Logan still did not look impressed.

Logan remembered that he was transported here Uatuh in order to help him to get away from his torment then at that Malita crossed his mind he tried best to bury the thought far in his mind as he could and stay focused on the conversation.

"I've never heard of any you before in my freakin life." That came as a shock to all of them how can this man not know who they were they were well all over the world and this man just said that like they were just new at a school.

Then a thought came to Diana head he came to them in a very strange way when a portal just opened up over their table.

"How did you get here exactly." Asked the Amazonian princess.

"I was given a choice to come here by a powerful being known as Uatuh I agreed and I came here. I saw the earth outside which means I'm in an alternate earth I guess."

Many simply stared at him with half shocked expressions the reason because he was from an alternate earth and the other reason they believed him because they've been to alternate earths before and faced beings that came from alternate earths.

"And it appears you have no where else to go." Said Martian Manhunter feeling sympathy for the man. He could relate because when he first arrived on earth he felt like outcast with no where to go until he joined the Justice League and they became his family.

"Guess not." Logan said. he wasn't use to not having somewhere to stay considering how he was always on the move.

"We have a room for you it would best if you stayed in the tower until we figured out what else we can do." Said Superman.

"Ain't like I got a choice bub." Logan said in a nonchalant tone.

J'onn led him to the room where he will be staying it was small with a view of outers space and single bed was present. Logan didn't complain he lived in small cabins in the wilderness before so wasn't much of a problem.

"If you need anything just say the word." J'onn said and with that left in order to leave Logan alone with his thoughts. He sat down on the bed and buried his face ins hands he couldn't believe this he wondered if he had mistake by accepting Uatuhs offer the Avengers probably had Malitas funeral and he wasn't able to say goodbye to her. He had no clue on how to get back so he decided to make the best of what he had. This place would have to be his new home.

"Goodbye Malita." Said Logan and drifted of to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan woke up the next day being grateful he didn't have any reoccurring nightmares he hated waking in a fit rage popping his claws because every time it happened someone was near nearly being stabbed. He sat up on the bed placing one hand on his knee and rubbing his tired eyes he couldn't believe the events that took place yesterday he lost the woman he loved and was sent to an alternate earth in order for him to get away from his sorrow but it was difficult considering how he would nightmares just like had when he was trying to regain his memories from the weapon x program Logan shuttered at the thought of having to remember that horrifying experience of having his bones implanted with indestructible metal of adamantium and turning him into a killing machine he was broken out of his brooding thoughts when he caught the scent of someone coming his way. It was the smell of oatmeal, orange juice and something else it smelled like roses and jasmine he remembered the scent of the woman with the tiara on her head he heard the metallic door slide open as Diana came in with a breakfast tray.

"Good Morning" Wonder Woman said with a smile even though Logan back was turned to her.

"Mornin got me breakfast did you." Logan said surprising the Amazonian princess as to how she had brought him breakfast her curiosity was overcoming her shock as she Logan the question.

"How did you know I brought you food?" she asked.

"I caught the scent of the food as well as yours when you came into my room." Logan explained Diana simply looked at him with a confused a look to what he just said.

"You have keen senses?" She asked

"Yep." Logan said as he took a bite of his oatmeal. Logan could smell the scent of roses and jasmine emanating from Wonder woman any person would one admit that she smell nice but Logan tried to concentrate on his food and try his best to ignore the beautiful scent.

Diana sat next to Logan she noticed that he was still eating with his mask covering his face she was curious of what his face looked like behind his mask. She then sent her gaze to his hands she remembered those sharp claws that shot out threw his knuckles when she first saw him with them out he looked like he wanted all of league members with them.

"It's not polite to stare darlin." Logan stated bringing Diana to look Logan directly in the eyes she started to blush at her how rude she must've been.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me." Diana apologized.

"Its alright." Logan said accepting her apology.

He placed the tray on a nearby table and simply stare out of the window with a thought expression on his face while gazing at the stars as the events from yesterday peered into his again just like many woman that were in his life she was gone it as if fate had an ugly hand and was grasping hold of him. He released a heavy sigh that he had been holding.

"She's in a better place now." Logan with a painful expression on his face.

Diana remembered that he said he lost the woman he loved and it pained her greatly to know someone who lost a loved one. She always felt pain in her heart knowing that someone went she was the most compassionate members of the league despite her being trained by powerful warriors since birth Hipplyta always told the heart is a weakness on the battlefield even Batman scolded her about it but her emotions were her strength and also her weakness. She gave Logan a saddened expression and replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss." said Diana feeling sorrow for the man who next to her.

"Don't be besides she wasn't the first woman I lost." Logan responded.

Wonder Woman looked at him wide eyed and gasped at his words this man lost more people in his life how can person could live through such a horrible tragedy, in an instant her mind went to Bruce that man who saw his parents gunned down in front of him and pursued the path of becoming Gotham cities guardian of the night. She nearly saw the similarities in their eyes when they glared at each other in the meeting room the need for vengeance was in both of their eyes. Dina was about ask Logan a question but her communicator began to ring which she responded by pressing the receiver.

"_Diana. _The voice on the other line was none other than the Dark Knight himself.

"Yes Batman?" Wonder Woman said curious as to what Batman wanted.

"_We need to come to the meeting room in order to discuss what we need do with our guest_.

"Ok I'll be there shortly." Dana responded and began to make her leave she stopped at the door and turned to Logan.

"I am truly sorry Logan."

"Like I said before Darlin it's alright. Logan said by turning his head in Wonder Womans direction his response from her was a smile and a nod, Diana left the room leaving Logan alone once again. Logan thought the best to get everything out his head was to meditate so he sat in the well known lotus position and tried to calm his mind.

**Justice League meeting room**

The founding members of the League sat in the respective spots around the table ready to begin the meeting on arrival of a certain yellow and blue costumed man who had animal like instincts. The metallic slid open as everyone saw the Amazon princess make her way through and sat in her seat and like her everyone waited for the to begin. The man of steel was the first to start like he always does.

"I called this meeting because of the arrival of Logan its come to my attention that the man seems to have exhibit great abilities that could be put to good use for the greater good and also the also the man has no where to go I think it's best that he remain in the tower for now." Superman stated hoping that everyone would agree with him.

"The man is dangerous and we can't afford to keep him here." Said batman not fully trusting the man that just suddenly appeared out of no where.

"but he has nowhere else to go besides what are we going to do dump him in an alley way." Flash said not wanting to agree with Batman.

"If I recall he nearly killed you." Batman stated causing Flash to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"I agree with Batman for al he know he could be a spy from Cadmus." Green Lantern said believing his theory.

"How can he be a spy from Cadmus when he was sent through interdimensional portal." Sheyera countered while making John feel like an idiot from what he just said."

"I understand that he is dangerous but he seemed to lash at us because we struck first and he was merely defending himself. He is a stranger in a different world." Martian Manhunter getting a nod from few of the members who knew what he was talking about being an alien in an unknown world can be pretty frightening you didn't know who was your enemy or friend.

"I am to agree we help others not push them." Diana stated when she put the emphasis on push them away directly at a certain pointy eared detective."

"All in favor of having Logan here." Superman said trying to get everyone to raise their hands which they did even though Green Lanterns seemed forced and Batman didn't raise his hand.

"Looks like your outvoted Bruce." Superman causing Batman to clench his fist slightly but maintained his usual expressionless face.

"If were keeping him here we need to know what he can fully do." batman suggested getting everyone curious as to what the caped crusader had in mind which meant it couldn't be anything pleasant.

"What did you have in mind Batman." Superman asked even he somewhat knew what Bruce had in his calculative mind.

"We test him and see what he can really do." Batman stated wanting know what this man was made of.

"Do you want me to bring him to the training room." J'onn asked.

"Yes." Batman replied as he rose from his seat and headed for the training room to prepare the program.

"I pray to Hera that Bruce will won't put him through anything extreme." Diana pleaded to herself.

"knowing Bats he probably will." Flash responded.

"I will go inform him." J'onn said as he left for the room where Logan's room.

**Logan's room**

Logan remained in his meditative state trying to calm his trying quiet his mind of the recent it seemed to work but not by much he then caught the scent of the green martian that was coming his way the door slid open revealing the Martian Manhunter. Logan opened his eyes but kept his back turned 'wonder what he wants' Logan thought.

"Batman has instructed me to tell you that he wanted to test your abilities in your training room. J'onn informed

"Well then pointy ears is in for a big surprise."

"I have brought you clothing for the training good luck my friend." J'onn said causing Logan to eyes to become wide slightly at the word he hasn't even known him for to long and already he thinks of him as a friend. J'onn placed the clothes on the bed and left the room. Logan shifted his gaze to clothing that was lying on bed and began to place them on not wanting to waste anytime.

**Training room**

The founding members of the League where waiting for Logan to the only sound they was Batman's typing in the training program in preparation for Logan many worried that Batman was typing in a difficult training regimen for him but none of them wanted to question it except Superman.

"Go easy on him Bruce. The man of steel begged.

"You know I'm not going to that Kent." Batman countered.

Superman sighed knowing it was always hard to argue with his friend he super hearing picked up the sound of foot steps coming the direction of the training room the metallic door opened up Logan stepped in to the room in muscles shirt that hugged his abs nicely he was also wearing baggy sweat pants barefooted they noticed this was first time he was without his mask his hair was long the section from the left and right section of his head was spiked upwards, he muttonchops as well his eye were shade of black and they stoic, focused and prepared.

"Wow the guy seriously needs a shave." Flash his response was a smack to the head by Green Lantern.

"Are you ready Logan." Superman asked wanting know if he was truly prepared.

"Lets get this over with." Logan replied and unsheathed his claws ready for what coming his way.

The walls began to open as androids began to emerge from them Logan rushed them he rose his right hand and slashed one of the androids in half another one came from the rear which Logan responded by using a back fist counter decapitating the machine another one came at his left side he immediately side kicked it. The League watched the impressive skills that Logan possessed. His reflexes were amazing and his fighting skills impeccable it was a sight to behold.

"He's really good I'd like to spar with him." Said Sheyera hoping to get a chance to face.

"He's almost as scary as you." Flash said earning him a glare from the Thanigarian.

"This man has obviously had training he's even using techniques that even I know." Batman stated causing everyone to look at him surprised not that many people new some of the skills he had. Their gaze tuned back to Logan and android drones.

Logan was still engaged in combat with the drones that's when of the drones grabbed him from the rear and locked him in a sleeper hold that's when all decided to pile up on him in a mosh pit Logan continued to struggle but it was probably two hundred droids towering over him they began to pummel him. The founding members were beginning to worry about the condition of Logan Diana was about to come aid Logan until the League members heard an animal like cry the sound was coming beneath droids as they all saw a pair of claws protrude underneath the metallic beings and began to slash its way out revealing a very enraged man he began to take out every single one of the robots with out breaking a sweat it was almost if he was possessed like a beast that dormant within him waiting to be set free.

All of the drones were soon laid around the training room around in scraps of metal that was left of them because of the actions of the man who stood victorious he had scars that covered his body the founders began to rush to him to see if he needed any medical attention but then they saw something that shocked them all his wounds beginning to close his scars were healing at an accelerated rate Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Shayera Wonder Woman eyes were wide at this discovery even Batman eyes bulged a relaxed his shoulders and sheathed his claws he cracked neck.

'I'm still the best there is what I do." Logan said spouting his famous catchphrase.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan woke up in cold sweat from another nightmare no matter how many of them he had he would never get use to them his healing factor immediately calmed his beating heart from pounding chest he ran his hand through his hair to wipe the sweat from his head and tried to continue his sleep with a rough sigh he closed his eyes in order to get some sleep but he knew from experience with having nightmares he wouldn't be getting to sleep with another sigh he got up and decided to take a walk to clear his head. As he walked through the corridors of the watch tower he noticed that no one was in the watchtower he couldn't catch the scent of either one of them Logan soon stopped in his tracks when he caught the smell of someone he recognized it and the martian was nearby. The scent lead him to the control room where he saw him operating on a computer console.

"Workin late?" Logan inquired slightly curious as to what the green alien was doing.

J'onn turned around to see Logan standing behind with his arms crossed any other person would be surprised that he appeared but not a telepath he sensed him when he came in from the hall.

"Yes I am searching the for any certain disturbance in the earth." J'onn stated.

"Like?" Logan questioned.

"Crime, natural disasters, invasions etc. J"onn answered.

"Right." Logan replied in nonchalant tone as if he had dealt with something like that before which he has and it was if it's one thing he hated it was an alien invasion.

J'onn detected something was wrong with his guest he didn't need to read his mind to see something was bothering him he was keen at detecting peoples emotional state and the man in front of him seemed to be depressed.

"You seem troubled." J'onn said noticing the inner struggle in the man.

Logan sighed he didn't enjoy talking about his problems with someone he rarely knew he would always talk to Xavier if he was still alive, to Peter and Laura but the green alien has shown him nothing but generosity in many ways he reminded him of Charles his calm collected nature reminded and not because he was a telepath and he labeled him as a friend so he should return his kindness.

"Just trying to cope with the loss." Logan stated. stilly feeling the sorrowful from the event.

"I know your how it feels to lose those you love." J'onn said causing Logan to look him straight in the eye silently saying he wanted him elaborate.

"I lost my wife and children when my home planet was being invaded. J'onn said causing sadness to fill his ghostly orange eyes.

Logan felt sympathy wash all over his well being he knew what it felt like to lose a wife he missed Itsu tremendously once he went to Japan he would visit her grave along with Mariko's he use a traditional Japanese ceremony to respect their deaths. His gaze shifted to the martian and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that bub." Logan said trying to ease the aliens pain he responded by giving him smile assuring him that he was ok.

"It's alright despite my loses I have gained a new family with Justice League they have been there for me and I will do the same for them. J'onn stated with conviction in his voice.

At that moment Logan gained respect for the martian he did not only see the people as his friends but as his family and he would put his life on the line for them now Logan could not but respect the nobility J'onn possessed now he can call him a friend. Logan gave his nod in understanding.

"That's a good commitment and I tell your going to be stickin to it." Logan said.

Silence followed for a brief second until something clicked in J'onn head he wanted to know how Logan got here in the first place it surprised him how no one asked him this maybe ever since during the training session they wanted keep a distance from him if that was reason J'onn could see why when he saw Logan rip the androids apart he nothing but rage sure Shayera was usually angry during battle but Logan anger was on a different level it looked like he was willing to kill to sink his claws into someone if they pushed him to far J'onn could tell that Batman saw this also and he's probably working on a type contingency plan to stop him. But it's not like he was smiling when he cutting the machines in half he wasn't like the Joker a part of him must not enjoy using those metal claws of his. So he decided to ask him the question that was on his mind.

"I have been meaning to ask to how is that you came to the watchtower to begin with." J'onn inquired.

Logan began to explain the events that took place he told him of the Avengers and Ultron and how they defeated him again and how he lost Malita J'onn listened intently he started to deduce that Logan was from an alternate earth this would surprise to some people but in this line of work it didn't. The Justice League has encountered beings from alternate earths hell Superboy prime and Power girl was an example.

"I will make sure to bring this up in the meeting tomorrow." J'onn said and with that Logan made his leave he knew he was going have to endure the nightmares.

**Meeting Room**

The next day all the senior league members were present except for Batman they knew he was going to be late he always was crime fighting in Gotham must really tire him out and he probably only gets two hours of sleep Diana was worried about him the most despite their break up she still was concerned about him luckily Alfred was in the Batcave at the time she called to see if Bruce was there but it turned to be his faithful butler. He told her that his master was sleeping because vigilante nights but they needed him for the meeting all they had to do was wait. Everyone heard the metallic door slide and in came Batman and he looked grumpy more than usual Superman activated his x-ray vision to see through Batman's mask he saw groggy eyes that tried to stay open but even though he was tired his still held there stoic frightening look Batman's gaze shifted to Superman he knew what he was doing and glared at him Batman took his seat next to Wonder Woman she looked at him through the corner of her eye still worried about his sleeping hours Superman rose from his seat preparing to start the meeting.

"Great now that Batman has arrived we can start the meeting." Superman said ready to get the meeting going.

"This better be important I have meeting with Wayne enterprises in five hours." Batman said not wanting to have his time wasted.

"Believe me this is important it concerns Logan." Superman said gaining everyones full attention.

"J'onn has some news for us." Superman said making J'onn the center of attention.

"Thank you. Superman." Said J'onn.

J'onn went on to explain of how Logan came here in the to begin many were somewhat surprised he was from another earth especially these Avengers and X-men they seemed like extraordinary heroes he went on to talk about Ultron many couldn't imagine the horror that Logan witnessed this machine was nothing short of a monster Metallo wasn't even in the same class with that menace.

"That explains everything but that doesn't change the fact that he's dangerous." Batman stated still not trusting the man.

"I hate to say this but I agree with bats." Flash said remembering what occurred in the training room the man was frightening with those claws and it looked like he would use them in a situation where it would become necessary in battle. And his healing factor was something else he could've sworn something metal in his near the his slashed torso.

"So what do we do about him?" Shayera said she had to admit the man even scared her to a degree and she was considered the scariest woman in the league well to Flash anyway.

"We keep him under surveillance." Batman answering half of everyone's question this man was lethal and he was not going let something like that roam free in the watchtower or on earth many would say it just his extreme paranoia but this time maybe his paranoid mind was right.

J'onn kept his usual neutral face but inside he was bit angry that the fact the league was considering him an enemy J'onn really connected with Logan he thought of him as a friend it agitated him that others saw him as a threat that needed to be watched like a criminal he wanted to speak but to decided to wait for everyone else's suggestions before defending Logan.

Diana was saddened that the league were seeing the gruff man as an enemy she remembered the way he said he lost the woman he loved and it pained her greatly she also remembered him saying she wasn't the only she wondered just how much of a burden the man had to carry on his shoulders she really reminded him of Bruce and the weight he had to carry also she comforted him in his time of need this an was not an enemy this man needs help and she'd be damned if they were going to put him one of the containment cells like some animal she prayed to Hera that she would aid Logan. She was about to speak but was cut off by a certain green martian.

"I can not believe what I am hearing we are here to help those in need no matter how dangerous they may seem we can not go around believing something is dangerous because they are different from us he came here on accident we must make him feel he belongs somewhere in this world." J'onn said causing everyone to look shocked and amazed at his words well except for Batman Wonder Woman smiled at her comrades convicting words.

"I agree with J'onn." She said glad that someone saw her point of view on the subject.

Superman wanted to slap himself how could he view the man as a dangerous person hell a majority of league were dangerous people some of the public view them as dangerous individuals while some saw them as heroes. But despite how the world saw them they would be there to help others the S symbol on his chest was the embodiment of inspiration he would aid those in need and use the heroism he was known for he looked at J'onn and smile plastered on the kryptonians face.

"Your right J'onn we're here help those who need it I vote we don't keep him a holding cell after seeing what he can do I say we allow him to have a place in this world." Superman suggested causing everyone in the room to consider the statement many agreed with the vote that Logan should be apart of the league and many believe he would accept. They all voted yes except for a certain pointy eared vigilante. It was not surprising that Bruce did not comply to everyone's vote Batman was well known for his trust issues it one of the reasons why he never allowed any meta humans to operate in Gotham because he couldn't trust them not to keep his city in tact the league can't battle his enemies the way he could they weren't villains that you could beat with just force and many league relied on their superhuman abilities. The only meta human that Batman would allow in his city was Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary she did not rely on powers as much she only relied on her well respected martial art skills to handle most of the criminals in Gotham city along with Barbra and Helena and Bruce respected Barbra for many years and knew she could handle her friend. Batman decided to voice his opinion on the matter regarding Logan.

"If you want him to stay be my guest but don't say I didn't warn you when the unexpected occurs. Batman said getting his point across to all of them within the room he wasn't going to some vote to stop him from observing someone who might turn to become an enemy he didn't care if he from these X-men his heroism will have to be determined by action not from words.

**Control room**

Logan was leaning on the rails staring into the dark abyss of space looking at the earth deep in his brooding thoughts his talk with J'onn helped a little but not much his loss was to great to be honest Logan never knew what kept him going was it his animal instincts or was it his will power he didn't know but Malita was gone just like the rest of the many woman he fell in love with died and there was nothing he could do to change that. He never truly moved on from there deaths the nightmares he had pretty much proved that but now he was stuck in this world and he didn't know what to do the League obviously isn't going to make him stay here which was fine with he was never really type to stay in a place for very long which is why he was known as the lone wolf. He heard footsteps making contact with metal floors of the space station he saw Martian Manhunter coming near him Logan really enjoyed the green aliens company he was the first person conversed with ever since he arrived in the Watchtower he saw as somewhat like a brother.

"How are you fairing?" J'onn asked wanting to know if he was any better from their discussion yesterday.

"Been tryin not to think about much but the talk we had helped me a little greenie." Logan said reassuring J'onn that he was trying to move on but he wasn't entirely sure if was ever going to move on.

J'onn really wanted to assist the man in his struggle for peace he didn't want him to blame himself for a loss he couldn't see coming and it pained him a man he consider a friend tear himself apart. He wanted Logan to feel like he wasn't alone in this world he had stumbled the league had made his loneliness disappear maybe it can do the same for Logan.

"The league has requested me to bring you to the meeting room it once again involves you and they want there for it." J'onn explained causing Logan to become curious as to what the league wanted this time if they were going to throw him out he wouldn't be surprised Batman and Green Lantern were the main ones who seemed to want to get rid of him J'onn sensed this and assured his friend this wasn't that wasn't the case.

"Don't worry it isn't what you are thinking." J'onn said causing Logan's curiosity to grow as to what the senior members wanted with him again. Logan was taken out of his thoughts when J'onn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever happens just remember you are not alone in this world." J'onn said with a smile.

Logan sighed and followed him to the meeting room.

**Meeting Room**

J'onn came into the room with Logan in tow the martian sat in his chair, Clark sat up from his place beginning the announcement of what to do with the Canadian all attention was on him and Logan. He was eager to hear what the blue and red clad hero had to say if J'onn told him he wasn't going to throw him out then what was it what were they going to do with him he kept asking himself in his mind Superman spoke bringing Logan out of his thoughts.

"Logan please have a seat." Superman said pointing to an unoccupied chair.

"I'll stand bub." Logan responded not wanting to take the offer because of two reasons one he didn't want to sit and two because the seat was between Batman and Green lantern he could the non trusting vibe they were giving off mostly Batman it was written in his eyes.

"Right well we've been discussing your current situation and we've come to a decision." Superman said causing Logan to raise an eyebrow as to what the League decided for his problem as to being stranded on an alternate earth.

"We've decided to get you situated in this world we want you feel as if you have a home here." The man of steel assured in order for Logan to feel welcome in this new world that he was sent to. Logan casted his gaze to the other league members and they seem to be on board with Superman's suggestion Green Lantern seemed a little hesitant with the offer Superman was giving him but decided not to keep quite Logan could see it in his body language. Batman sill seem to not to trust him and Logan could see in it his body language but on like how Green Lantern was trying to hide it Batman wasn't hiding it almost as if he wasn't trying to hide it like he was silently saying 'Ill be watching your every move.' Logan inwardly smirked at the challenge he saw Superman bringing out his hand for a shake.

"Welcome to our world." Superman declared.

"Thanks." Logan mumbled, he turned around and left without shaking his again Superman sighed at least he thanked him.

Logan decided to head back to his room since the league decided to have him here in this alternate plain he didn't know what to think of it he couldn't stay in the watchtower forever he needed a better place to live in than a orbiting space station. He was about to enter his room when a strong yet gentle hand touched his shoulder Logan sighed what did that blue and red boy scout want now he wasn't in the mood for another conversation he turned around to give the Kryptonian a piece of his mind only to find the amazon princess Logan was shocked as to what she was doing here he mentally cursed himself for not catching her scent he must've been really distracted for not noticing.

"Logan whatever happens you don't have to walk with sadness in your heart if this Uatuh sent you here to end your agony than we try everything within our power end your suffering." Diana with a smile on her face.

Logan was once again put at ease with that smile of hers he wondered how in the hell is she able to that she was trying her best to make him feel at home in this world like with J'onn. Logan began to speak.

"Yeah thank you all for tryin J'onn was a really huge help so far I'll just to see where I go from here." Logan said to the Amazonian Princess but somewhat mainly to himself.

Diana smile never faded.

"I pray to Hera that you find peace in this world." With that she left Logan to himself.

Logan watched her retreating form down the hall absorbing what she told him can he find a new life here probably but he would have to let go of the past in order for him to move on but he was never good at something like that but might as well try. Maybe this new world could heal his broken soul.


End file.
